


Heir Transcendent

by Dermonster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Heir Transcendent, Prototyping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dermonster/pseuds/Dermonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, a long long time ago, me and my friends played a game.</p><p>Now with audio! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnbTY8ntGVE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir Transcendent

Once, a long long time ago, me and my friends played a game.

There were only the eight of us. We played in a chain. I helped the first person to enter, and I was the last.

I did a stupid[Necessary(Insane)] thing.

As I started to finally play, as my server set up the equipment, I took out the disks[relics(Keystone to victory)].

And then I found a little floating ball of potential.

What a stupid thing I did.

I prototyped the SBURB game discs.

Hahahahaha

It seemed to be such a boon.

My friends told me how to play and what to do, so I never found the need to do a second prototyping. The imps, ogres, all the enemies, they said, just stopped. Apathetic to the world.

Maybe they knew it was just a game[Not a game(The vessel for the apocalypse)], but nobody really knew. Suddenly nothing seemed to matter to them. It was a bit sad, really, to watch an imp stare up at you, then droop his head in resigned defeat.

Even the black queen on her mighty throne just stood there. She didn't care. Nobody did anymore.

The king did though. He turned to desperate rage in his realization and became all the more dangerous.

It didn't matter. The page of space was completely unprepared for his denizen(unaffected by the prototype[weakened by overconfidence]) and our session was doomed.

But before all this, I had heard from the Maid of Rage about these beds. Beds made of rock and crystal and spires. So I ran across my landscape searching for it, and I found it. I emptied out my inventory and slept as a light appeared to my left.

And I ROSE!

My role as the Heir of Time had been realized! But as I _rewound[There you sleep(And sleep forevermore{ **crack** })]_ I realized it was all for naught. She was dead. The frog, uncompleted. The session was barren, as it was always meant to be(The tumor ticks[the end awaited]).

I tried. I really did. But I knew nothing of true combat[the imps they wander in apathy]. My powers were unfamiliar{The hourglass is broken(The heir deposed)}. And the bodies pile up[never mine(only theirs{inferior offshoots})] I couldn't look at her when she died. Even as I succeeded I failed.

I wandered the time stream is anger and hopelessness, mastering my power(The clock ticks again[The Heir reinstated]), but I knew, instinctively, that I could do nothing but wait for the end.

So in my final hours, I returned home. I found my sprite, and then realized. They were the guides. They knew what had to happen. _And this one was the game itself._

So I asked how to fix it. Pleaded. All I got in return were spirographs[Images that hung in the air{Worthless}]. But I would not be dissuaded. I had not prototyped a second time, I remembered.

So in desperation I became it. I jumped into the spiraling flickering ghost and I became one with it and _the power coursed through me, knowledge unparalleled_ and through the infinity of the game I saw a way. If I had to break reality[Shatter your morals(Eviscerate your sanity)] I would. And I knew the path.

Though the void I raced, and found a suitable vessel. A ship of rock and stone was blasted toward the realm of Skaia(Infinite potential[Crucible of creation]) and through the portal I returned to the sandy wastes I once called home.

I took my power and mustered my might as the Heir of Time _and the planet slows down, the fiery heat of the sun leeches its warmth back from the Earth, sands fly, the desert recedes and the ash ascends into then falls from the sky. A bright flash from the horizon wipes across the surface as a retrograded wave speeds backwards across the earth, leaving greener pastures. Water returns to the soil, life is given once again unto those who have lost it. Cities rebuild themselves and the sky returns to blue and black. **The Earth breathes**_ and I am home.

And I had a plan. A stupid(Horrible[Mad]) plan.

Time spun as I flew across the globe, tracking the meteors. I found another game. Six players. I cared not for who they were(Intrinsically doomed), only for what they had. I flew into ones house and found his blank sprite and combined with it and melded and I guided that young man through his confusion as he entered.

And when he entered I sought out the Heir. I searched form planet to planet and I found that Heir of Blood and spoke with him. I told him of power beyond power and immortality and all he had to do was sleep.

I took him to that resting place and he slept(And will sleep forevermore[Goodnight{Crack}]) and he ROSE! I found him as he woke and he thanked me and hugged me and I prototyped him into me. His shock and anger were quelled against the torrent of time and I smashed his consciousness into oblivion and took the throne of blood for myself(Godhood twofold[Beyond expectations{Intoxicating}]) but I was still not ready.

I flew into the gates to exile and it creaked under my passing as I arrived again upon the desolate wastes of earth, leaving the doomed session behind. I started my search again.

Once more I found a session, 10 players long. I entered the empty kernelsprite(Imps were invincible[The Black King of Blood and Time]) guided this girl and entered the game. I sought out the Heir(Of space[Warp the fabric]) and I taught her and she grew and she laid upon her bed of death and I killed her.

She ROSE and I tracked her down and she thanked me and I took her into myself. She raged and space was twisting in fury but I took her and smashed her upon the pavement of Blood and Time and Space joined Blood in silence.

And it wasn't enough(Blinded by greed[Tainted by power]).

I returned again and again and the Heir of Life fell to the onslaught. The Heirs of Hope and Heart were taken(Added to the mix[Broiled into the stew]) and my patience grew thin.

I tore through to the Heir of Void of Doom of Light of Rage, and smashed their heads through their slumber, and as they rose I took them and they were prepared but weren't expecting Time and Space and Blood and Life and Hope and Heart and now Light and Void and Doom and Rage were broken and cast aside into the murmurs in the back of my head(Make it stop{MAKE IT STOP}).

I flew through time and space and found the Heir of Mind and I killed her and took her but she was different. The ten thousand voices of one reared against mine and in the back of my head 9 broken souls sensed their moment and fought from within.

Heirs of Mind and Space and Rage and Void and Light and Doom and Hope and Life and Heart and Blood fought against Time(Immovable[Unchangeable{Infinite}]) and _they almost won_ (just a little bit closer[one more would have done it{ _Make it stop_ }]) And I quelled their insurrection and destroyed them now and forever, but there is silence in my head once more and I hated it.

The set was almost complete(One left[the final piece]) but still I hungered for more. I had an idea(Insane[Mad{Stupid}]) and once more I turned to SBURB. I found a session and I found a sprite(Skaia obliterated by the might of the Kings) and I turned outwards and inwards and went to a time beyond time, a space beyond space and I found them, they who waited behind the veil and I touched one and took it and though he fought and he raged I annihilated him in the end.

I saw everything(Sight above mortal sight[Eldritch imaginings{Beyond comprehension}]) but there was one last piece.

The planet retrograded once more and I found the Heir of Breath and flew into his kernel and guided him over purple text and killed him upon his pedestal. He ROSE and I took him (Knight of Time[Worthless{An army of corpses}]) but the game(The discs[YOU FOOL]) raged inside of me as I rewound.

I knew I had found their destined session. The one to succeed. But I did not care. I would break this game. I hid and I waited and I watched their game and found a prize beyond prizes(Memories of a green giant arose[Omnipotence{The dog is ours}]) and the dog was taken (Witch of space[Doomed{Inconsequential}]) and the game tore at me but I laughed. The dog fell to the might of the throne. _The energy of gods above gods coursed through me._

Time and space bent to my will as I returned one last time.

And now they appear the rocks the gates the game but I will have _NONE OF IT_ I hold my hand to the sky and _THIS IS MY WORLD_ I shield it and reality cracks the game shrieks at me from beneath my consciousness and the rocks and disks and sprites shatter into infinity. SBURB is finally silent.

I start laughing.

I win.

The game has no hold over me, nobody will ever die. There will be no genocide, there will be no destruction. The cycle is broken and this world(Galaxy[Universe{Reality}]) is mine and mine alone.(The throne awaits[The kingdom is yours])

Because I AM!

I AM TIME AND SPACE AND DOOM AND HOPE AND RAGE AND HEART AND BLOOD AND BREATH AND MIND AND LIGHT AND VOID AND LIFE AND TERROR AND GOD!

## I AM THE HEIR TRANSCENDENT!

  


# AND I AM _KING_!

**  
_  
No.  
_  
**

I turn(Who are you[Who would dare]) but the game inside(What a stupid thing I've done) rushes forth, burning and hating. They overpower me and hurt me and

(Green coat and terrible eyes[The Lord he has come{The game continues}])

I am undone.


End file.
